1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an innovative mounting structure for mounting a speaker onto a cabinet, and especially to an improved speaker mounting structure with inner and outer protruding engaging flanges for mutual fast rotation connecting, such a structure is convenient for use at spaces not easy for connecting and locking and can effectively increase air tightness of the sound output channel of the speaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A speaker cabinet is a terminal device for sound outputting; in addition to a main machine, a hi-fi set has a terminal end for speaker cabinets for sound outputting. Products of speaker cabinets now available are variant, not only they are used for sound outputting, but also the fact whether their appearances are streamlined and elegant can affect the styles and prices of the whole hi-fi set. Quality of a cabinet is in direct proportion to its price; various cabinets have different prices. A high class product can even cost a million dollars. Early cabinets have simpler modeling, they were almost fixed in having the shape of a rectangular cubic body; by elevation of life level, people gradually stress various streamlines, vanguard modeling, super-modern and interplanetary appearances, and even simple modeling such as stones. However, these cabinets of special modeling have uncertain internal space styles, so that locking of speakers are not so convenient as compared to those conventional cabinets in the shapes of rectangular cubic bodies; some of them have so narrow spaces that it is unable to use a screwdriver for locking, if they are locked forcedly, specific tools shall be used, and speed of assembling is reduced to result low productivity. However, if they are not locked, bad fixing may create interstices to make vibrations and noises from sound output.
In view of these, the inventor of the present invention studied hard and improved from experiments to develop the present invention.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved speaker mounting structure with inner and outer protruding engaging flanges for mutual fast rotation connecting, such a structure is convenient for use at spaces not easy for connecting and locking and can effectively increase air tightness of the sound output channel of the speaker.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide an innovative mounting structure for a speaker which is used effectively on various cabinets with modeling such as stones and with narrow spaces for locking to speedy assembling of products, and thereby increase productivity.
To achieve the above stated objects, the improved speaker mounting structure of the present invention comprises mainly: a base seat having on the surface thereof a sound output hole, the base seat has an annular inner partitioning wall with a plurality of spaced inner protruding engaging flanges; a speaker with a mounting ring on a frame thereof for assembling with the base seat, the mounting ring is provided with a plurality of spaced outer protruding engaging flanges; and a foam body is provided on the inner wall of the frame of the speaker and can abut against the annular inner partitioning wall of the base seat in an airtight mode. Thereby, the base seat can be embedded in any of various cabinets with different modeling, in order that the outer protruding engaging flanges on the frame of the speaker can be placed and rotated into engagement with the inner protruding engaging flanges, and the annular inner partitioning wall of the base seat can abut tightly against the foam body. So that such a structure is convenient for use at spaces not easy for connecting and locking of the speaker for fast assembling and fixing.
The present invention will be apparent in its combination, operation as well as its functional effects after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.